mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn Lambretta
Lynn Lambretta is a skilled hacker and Vice-President of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club during Marika's first year at Hakuoh Academy. She became President during Marika's second year, succeeding Jenny Dolittle. Appearance Lynn has blue/purple eyes and brown hair. At school, Lynn wears the Hakuoh Academy uniform with an orange jumper, and a green Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, she wears a blue prince-like uniform with a white cape and leggings Sailing 16. Personality & Character Lynn is good-natured though a little playful, excitable and mischievous at times. Background During middle school, Lynn was placed on probation for cracking Sailing 04. Five years before the events of the series, at the request of some upperclassmen, Lynn hacked into the Nebula Cup organisers' computers and changed the course of the race, causing the majority of the participants to crash. This resulted in Hakuoh Academy getting barred from competing for five years Sailing 21. Plot Recruitment Arc Lynn was present in the yacht club's room, seated at the round holographic table, when Kane entered introducing himself as the club's new advisor. During the long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise. She stayed on the portside of the dock and supervised the cutting and subsequent restoration of external power during the bridge reboot Sailing 02. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Lynn was stationed on the radar console, reporting when they had exited the control space of the relay station and that there were no ships nearby when they were ready to deploy the masts. After one of the yards opened before the main mast was deployed and got stuck, Jenny asked what would happen if they removed the safety and forced it up. Lynn replied that in the worst case scenario they would lose about a third of the mast. When Kane took the first-year students on a spacewalk to fix the problem, Lynn monitored the data received from their spacesuits on one of the other consoles together with Jenny, and chuckled at their displeasure at their actions being recorded in the log. When Marika proposed a plan to change the angle of the yard and slide it past before deploying the mast, Lynn confirmed that it would work Sailing 03. After the Odette II made a turn and was confirmed to be on course for the inner planets, Lynn, seated on the electronic warfare console, commented that it was taking its time, to which Jenny replied that since it was a solar sailing ship and they didn't have to worry about fuel they might as well take their time. Lynn was present next to Jenny when Marika explained to the other yacht club members the situation they were facing. When Marika revealed that the reason the enemy were after the ship was likely because she was aboard, Jenny turned to Lynn, who nodded, before revealing her knowledge of Marika's position as a potential pirate captain, suggesting that Lynn was aware of it before as well. She received Marika's plan for an enemy attack and counterattack, and was later called over to talk about it with Jenny and Marika. She said that she knew the net but that ship-to-ship electronic warfare fell outside her speciality and that she still didn't understand much of the electronic warfare aboard, to which Jenny said it was rare for to be at a loss regarding computers. Lynn then commented that the basic of electronic warfare didn't change much so long as they were still using electromagnetic waves and networks, but she said they'd dealt with everything so far and although the notes were vague they were mostly accurate. When asked if it would work, Lynn said that if they prepared, had the equipment ready and made the right choices they could do anything. Lynn later performed a scan using the sun sensor and found the source of the fake ghost ship - a small stealth unit 700,000 km away on the side facing the sun. She then commented on how it is possibly to fake a radar signature from hull plans, mix in things to compensate for the Doppler effect, add noise and return to create a ghost ship. When asked about taking over the unit to use it against the enemy ship, Lynn thought about it for a few moments before deciding to try it. She asked Jenny if she could connect her computer to the ship and was reminded not to ruin the systems or leaving unnecessary shortcuts lying around. She laughed a little as she left the bridge Sailing 04. Lynn was present when Marika explained the change to the flight plan and her reasons for doing so. That night, Lynn was on the upper bridge when Marika came in. After observing jamming waves flooding the radar range shortly after they sent their check-in, she moved to the electronic warfare console. She observed the enemy's actions as they hacked into the dummy system, hitting radar and comms at the same time to start with, and described them as all by the book. When Marika asked if , Lynn mentioned that if they were the same people they had fought at the relay station, they would have seen their automatic systems once before and prepared for it, meaning they would have been taken over faster. When Jenny asked, she gave a little explanation of how electronic warfare was conducted in the past, saying that it is mostly human power. When the dummy system was 50% hijacked and Marika asked whether the Odette II's systems were functioning normaly, Lynn confirmed that the electronic warfare systems were of course OK. Once the dummy system was fully hijacked and the Lightning 11 revealed themselves, letting their guard down, Lynn set about hacking into their systems and confirmed their actions as they tried looking through the ship's internal monitors (to which Lynn had loaded dummy images from the ship's library). She soon had used their FTL line via the fake ghost ship to link into their core systems, breaking past the Lightning 11's poor security, and began her electronic attack when Jenny sent her reply to their surrender demand (which she grinned at). She soon had full control and shut down the Lightning 11's primary engines, however before she could shut down their back-ups, the system suddenly disappeared from her screen. On learning the communication line had been shut down, Lynn realised that they had also powered off their computers, making their victory meaningless. Shortly afterwards, the Lightning 11 began firing on the Odette II and she realised they shut their computers down so she couldn't cut off power to their weapon. She wondered how they were firing on them, to which Chiaki explained they were likely using optical targeting, which led to Marika using the Odette II's solar sails to blind the attackers and prevent them from firing long enough for the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa to arrive to assist them. After the attack thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Lynn made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Lynn was present in the club room when Gruier became a member of the yacht club. When Marika asked about the sudden practice cruise Jenny had planned for the graduated students and to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru, Jenny said it was convinient for her and Lynn added that that way she would be able to focus on her studies, mentioning her poor grades Sailing 09. She was likely present on the Odette II for the practice cruise. After Jenny graduated, Lynn was promoted to president of the yacht club. When Marika returned and found the two princesses at Hakuoh, Lynn explained that Gruier's stay had been extended and that Grunhilde had also joined. She later told Jenny that the yacht club had been asked to look after the princesses. When Jenny asked if things would be OK, Lynn said she didn't see how it wouldn't be as Sasha and Syoko were fairly grown up, and that she'd do what she could as club president. She was present when the four new memers introduced themselves to the yacht club, and welcomed them to the 'outlaws of the yacht club'. When Asta told her she was probably scaring them, Lynn mentioned that it was a good starting place and they'd get used to it sooner or later. She then had the second-years take the first-years to the simulators while the third-years remained to plan their next practice cruise Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was contacting Show in the clubroom, Lynn was in the simulator control room overseeing an exercise for the first-years. She was present when the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in quarantine and happily agreed to help Marika, declaring that their next practice cruise would be pirating on the Bentenmaru Sailing 14. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Lynn was present on the Odette II, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other yacht members boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star while the graduates took over flying the ship. Before leaving, she promised Jenny that she would come to her once her exams were over Sailing 26. Three Ships Arc (Novel Only) Skills & Abilities Lynn is a skilled hacker, capable of pulling off difficult feats even at a young age, and can hold her own in ship-to-ship electronic warfare. She is good at creating dummies (be it simple images Sailing 05, fake ship profiles Sailing 18 or even a talking image of Kane McDougal Sailing 15). As club president, she also has a certain degree of leadership/organising skill. As a member of the yacht club, Lynn has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real Sailing 20) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Jenny Dolittle Marika Kato Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Gallery Hakuoh-academy-yacht-club.jpg|Lynn with members of the yacht club Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|Lynn among the Hakuoh Pirates Trivia *Lynn's personal computer, HAL-bou (ＨＡＬ坊, Haru bō) Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4 Chapter 1, is named after the rogue computer HAL from 2001: A Space Odyssey. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries